1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driven members, such as tool bits or the like, and in particular to means for retaining such a driven member in an associated drive socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have heretofore been used for retaining driving and driven members in coupling engagement with each other. A standard technique for coupling a driven bit to a drive socket is the use of a coupling pin extending diametrically through the two intercoupled members. This has the disadvantage of requiring a separate part. Also, the bit and drive socket must have diametrical holes therethrough which are substantially perfectly aligned and accurately sized relative to the pin, otherwise the pin may become loose and fall out or may be sheared in use. Furthermore, the design is costly to manufacture.
Other retention schemes utilize a spring-biased ball in the bit which is engageable in a complementary recess or groove in the socket. This, again, is a complex and costly construction involving the assembly of multiple parts.